Project:Chat/Logs/13 April 2018
23:26:57 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 01:59:41 -!- Polar Vader has joined Special:Chat 03:16:31 -!- Devin831 has joined Special:Chat 03:16:38 hello? 03:17:42 -!- Devin831 has left Special:Chat 06:32:13 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 06:55:06 -!- Felhice has joined Special:Chat 07:45:17 -!- Felhice has left Special:Chat 09:28:51 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:58:49 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 09:58:55 heya o7 09:59:40 ay 10:55:06 auto smasher necroposts this dead thread 10:55:14 gah this isn't a thread 10:57:08 oof 11:29:35 -!- Nobellion has joined Special:Chat 11:30:06 -!- Nobellion has left Special:Chat 11:50:16 :-: 12:10:13 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 12:10:43 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 12:10:43 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 12:11:13 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 13:23:56 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 13:24:28 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 14:32:11 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 14:37:22 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:39:02 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 15:39:08 woosh 15:39:38 hang on i gotta try something 15:39:41 its for science 15:40:13 @Cummander Teamerz#2405 15:40:20 fuck it doesnt work 15:40:26 worth a shot tho 16:15:11 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 16:15:24 It's been for a while. 16:15:32 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 16:17:29 indeed 16:23:09 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 16:45:28 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:00:29 ello 17:01:47 i 17:01:51 u 17:02:09 no you said hello minus the h and i said hi minus the h 17:05:01 nu i just said ello 17:05:12 SHHH 17:06:53 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:07:23 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:10:15 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:20:46 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:21:33 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:21:33 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:21:36 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:27:36 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:50:03 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has joined Special:Chat 17:50:13 hewwo 17:50:22 hi 17:50:50 so, arras.io is rly cool. too bad it isnt working for me :( 17:51:16 kgr8 17:51:25 but you have to kill in that game 17:51:41 yeeeaaaah, i kow 0-0 17:52:05 lol 17:52:40 it keeps saying server disconnected when i try to join tho -_- 17:52:58 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 17:53:50 SPARKYYYY :D 17:53:59 *hugs sparky* :3 17:54:07 Oh, gosh. 17:54:40 me and sparky be buddies :3 17:54:50 Hmmm... 17:55:06 Sparky like starblast though, and that's a game where you kill things. 17:55:22 bruh, i love starblast too _-_ 17:55:34 Ooh, 17:55:37 invasion? 17:56:24 meh, i prefer team and single player, but when i want true bullet hell, i go for invasion :3 17:56:42 bullet hell is great 17:56:47 and it forces teamwork 17:57:08 yep 17:57:20 especially when bosses appear :| 17:57:29 yeah 17:57:44 i've only made it to the chicken boss and the fortress 17:58:16 heh, i never saw da fortress 17:58:18 :3 17:59:03 oh the fortress 17:59:15 the thing at wave 3 which spawns crabs 18:00:49 oh! nvm then lel XD 18:01:12 I once took down an aries in single player. I was a scorpion 18:01:21 it was haaaaaard 18:01:48 hm 18:01:54 what is ur fav tier 5 18:02:00 tier 3 i mean 18:02:43 tier 3? the side fighter :D 18:02:54 its very combat worthy for a tier 3 18:02:59 i hate side fighteer 18:03:05 oh :( 18:03:07 my favs are shadow 1 and pulse 18:03:17 yea, those are fun too :) 18:03:21 oh hi 18:03:29 whats ur favorite tier 7? 18:03:36 hi teamerz 18:03:37 never made it that farf 18:03:44 farf 18:04:02 uh huh 18:04:24 mine is shadow x-3. such speed and raw power^_^ 18:04:37 400 shield capacity; unupgraded 18:04:40 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:05:37 yeh i think i would like that one 18:05:42 and its FAST 18:05:58 uh huh, and it looks badass 18:06:12 yep 18:06:14 haioo 18:06:18 i wanna try barracuda sometime 18:06:42 ohai 18:06:53 hi 18:06:55 hey 18:06:58 lol once i made it to odefender 18:07:00 the rammer? its pretty fun. SPARKY 18:07:02 along came the tier 7s 18:07:05 yes hello 18:07:08 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:07:08 how about all of you play starblast with me 18:07:13 potato 18:07:14 tdm 18:07:27 i would, but im at school, and its blocked :( 18:08:06 aw poor you 18:08:38 i know ;-; 18:08:54 ;-; 18:08:57 I'm on a potato 18:09:04 icu temz 18:09:37 awww. sparky no tears :( 18:10:23 hugz sparky 18:10:47 hey, send me messages on mah message wall telling me how it goes ok? 18:10:58 i wanna feel like im there when i read :) 18:14:09 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:14:11 lel 18:14:20 im being the old auto smasher turret xD 18:14:50 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:15:24 lel 18:15:31 dats funny :D 18:16:40 gtg bye fellas 18:21:40 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:22:37 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:26:26 icu sparky 18:30:03 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:35:32 hello everyone who just spawned 18:36:47 lol 18:38:26 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:41:58 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:52:59 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 18:53:17 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 18:53:35 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 18:54:45 and this is annoying 18:54:52 custom css shows up on debug=true 18:54:56 but not anywhere else 18:54:59 except for excellent 18:55:21 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 18:56:29 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 18:56:57 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:57:28 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 18:57:48 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 18:58:07 ***Argh css bugs*** 18:58:12 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:58:42 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:58:42 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 18:59:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:59:50 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 19:05:08 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 19:05:11 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 19:21:22 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:21:37 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:29:29 'ello 19:29:32 bacc 19:29:36 a 19:30:30 b 19:33:08 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:36:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:38:03 c 19:38:20 d 19:38:23 d 19:38:27 shiz 19:38:28 ha 19:38:29 e 19:38:31 f 19:39:25 excellent 19:42:22 im a smol engineer in 4tdm 19:42:23 l e l 19:42:51 uh anyone 19:42:58 g 19:42:59 h 19:43:00 i 19:43:30 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:44:29 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 19:45:04 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:45:34 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:48:02 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:56:36 excellent 19:57:34 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:58:08 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:58:13 kek 19:58:43 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:59:46 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:38:14 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:38:52 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:38:52 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:39:22 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:50:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:50:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:50:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:50:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:50:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:50:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:50:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:50:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:50:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:50:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:50:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:50:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:50:59 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:00:28 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 21:00:57 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 21:00:57 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 21:06:06 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 21:06:37 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 21:20:05 excellent 21:20:12 these spawns 21:20:16 it's giving me xp 21:24:07 hm 21:51:20 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 22:14:04 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 22:56:55 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 2018 04 13